Kingdom Wars Revised
by Shikakitsune
Summary: In a world ravaged by war, it is up to a blond hero to bring about peace. Will he be able to do so when it seems that Angels, Demons and Humans alike are out to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is Shikakitsune here. I tried to write this story a few years ago, but I had troubles loading it and then a bunch of other excuses I dont wanna explain. Anywho, this is my attempt at writing a fanfiction. It's one focusing on Naruto and mostly Naruto characters, but it will have characters from Rurouni Kenshin as well as Yu yu hakusho. it will also have elements from Bleach and Dmc, but no characters except maybe demons. I think Ive rid this chapter of any errors, but you be the judge of that. I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Bleach, DMC, Kenshin or Yu yu hakusho!

**Kingdom Wars: Prologue and Chapter one**

When the world was made, the Great Creator divided the land into four kingdoms. One was created solely for the humans, known as the Northern lands. Another for the demons, known as the Southern lands. The angels were given their own place high up in the sky, a floating island unreachable by most. Finally, the land that was given to hybrids of the known species was known as the wastelands. For three millennia these kingdoms lived separated, refusing to acknowledge or accept the other kingdoms.

Each of them had their own governments, with their own laws and regulations. The humans were ruled by their king, who was decided at birth. The demons were ruled by the strongest of them, decided in combat every hundred years or whenever the current ruler passed on. The angels had only one rule, treat everyone equally. And in the wastelands, there was no government, no rules, simply find a way to survive. The wastelands were the only place to be ruled by complete anarchy. This is how it remained for those three millennia.

However, at some point during the 30th known century something changed in the kingdom of the humans. The king that had been ruling passed away and his eldest son took his place. Unfortunately the new king of the Northern lands was a power hungry man. He wanted to prove that the humans were the superior beings on the planet. To do this he trained the people of his kingdom, making them learn the ways of combat, unarmed and armed. He became arrogant, believing his kingdom was too powerful to be defeated, and sent a small army to attack the border of the Southern lands. Upon crossing the border the army was brutally attacked by five demons. The army used their fists, but the demons were too fast to hit. They used swords, axes, bows and arrows, but nothing could pierce the skin of the demons. The moment the army realized how outmatched they were was when the demons displayed extraordinary abilities, such as mastery of the elements, attacks made of pure energy, and beastly transformations. The demons all but obliterated the army.

When word reached the king he was outraged. How could those lowly demons have such power? That was when his mind began to form a new plan. If the demons could use such abilities, why couldn't humans? He began to work his soldiers, trying to find methods of unlocking potential power. Eventually he stumbled upon two energies possible within humans. One is known as spiritual energy, while the other is chakra. He trained his men until they could all use one of these energies, if not both. Once again he sent a small army to attack the Southern lands, only this time the army succeeded. This made the king arrogant once more, but this did not sit well with the demon ruler. He had seen the humans as inferior for so long, yet here they were using powers similar to those of demons. It was infuriating, and he had no intention of tolerating it. He summoned his army and sent them to ravage the Northern lands. They were met by the improved army of the Northern king and a war that would last one hundred years began. This war became known as the first Kingdom War. Countless lives were lost on both sides until finally someone decided to intervene.

The angels had watched the war for so long and had become saddened by the bloodshed. Feeling the need to end things the unofficial leader of the angels appeared before both sides and called for a cease fire. The kings laughed at this interference and attacked the angel. However, neither of them were a match for the Angel's strength. After easily defeating them she then posed them with a question. "What's so bad about co-existing?" The two were perplexed. They had spent so much time fighting, they hadn't even thought about why they were truly fighting. After years of negotiating and reconciling, an era of peace and equality began. Even the hybrids of the wastelands were accepted. The angel, seeing its job done, returned to what became known as the Winged Islands. A millennium later, the strongest of the demons, humans, and hybrids began to go to the Winged Islands to live. Among them were the Bijuu. When this happened, however, A demon that rivaled the Bijuu took control of the Southern lands. He began to march towards the Northern lands with an army of demons, humans, and hybrids alike. However, a demon of equal strength was named the ruler, and stopped the army. This demon was named Raizen. And so, the second Kingdom War had begun. The war waged for fifty years before Raizen, weary from years of battle, stepped down to ascend to the Winged Islands, allowing his descendant Yusuke to take his place.

This shift in power had rather unfortunate effects on the Northern lands. Though Yusuke rivaled his ancestor Raizen in both strength and cunning he did not possess the same respect as his predecessor. The drop in morale allowed the Southern army to slowly advance into their territory and many villages paid the price for this slip. Even after the Northern army gained the strength to fight back villages continued to suffer. It became clear to Yusuke that he would need something or someone to help restore order to the lands.

This leads us to our current situation, following a blond teenager with cerulean blue eyes. Standing at 5'8", wearing a black t-shirt with a red spiral on the front, jeans, and a cape with orange and black flames, concealing the sword on his back. He appears to be a simple traveler, but his destiny is greater than he can imagine. Our story begins with him approaching a small village called Konoha.

_Konoha Outskirts_

The sun was shining bright as a blond traveler, looking to be no older than sixteen, journeyed towards the closest thing resembling civilization. It had been days since he had been to a town or village and his stomach began growl. The blond walked through the forest, seemingly unaware of the wolves and demons watching him among the trees. He stops at a fork in the road in order to read the sign. "Konoha, huh? I guess thats my next-", He jumps back as a beast tries to slash at him. He eyes the beast, noting its gold eyes, sharp claws, and furry body. This beast was a werewolf, a low class hybrid. The beasts were known for their speed and ferocity and were believed to have descended from a wolf demon mating a human. They would be a true threat to a normal traveler, but he was far from worried. He grinned as he cracked his knuckles and the beast beared its fangs.

"You want some huh? Come and get it!" He began to charge the beast before a figure jumped in front of him. It was a young boy, around twelve or so, with a ridiculously long scarf, spiky brown hair and worn out goggles. "Hold it! Im the one thats gonna slay these beasts!" The boy pulls out a kunai and charges the werewolf, only to be smacked aside by the werewolf's claw. The boy looks up as the werewolf descends on him, but he is quickly pulled out the way. "You ok kid", asked the blond as he set the boy down. "The name's Konohamaru! Not kid!" The blond grins as he turns and plants his foot in the beast's face as it lunged at the pair. "Well then Kono-chan, I think its time we run!" Konohamaru's eyes widen as a pack of werewolves descends from the trees. He takes off toward the village with the blond following closely. As they near the village the gates start to close. "Oh no, we aren't gonna-", the air is taken from his lungs as the blond grabs him and leaps over the gates, leaving the werewolves to howl over their lost meal. Konohamaru looked bewildered at the blond.

"Wow, you jump just like my uncle!" The blond set him down and sighed. "And who would your uncle be?""He's the great Asuma Sarutobi!" The blond sweat dropped and looked around the village. The buildings were decayed well beyond repair and the people he saw didn't look much better. All in all, it looked as if the village had died a long time ago. "Hey, Kono-chan, what's the deal with this place?" Konohamaru looked down at the ground. "Thats none of your business!" He ran down the street towards a house larger than the others. The blond followed him, noting the scared and hopeless looks on the faces of the villagers. The looks reminded him of himself at a younger age. / How could this village become so run down?/ He could feel his thoughts darkening as he approached the house.

He knocked the door upon reaching the house and was greeted by elderly man with a white beard, a red hat with the kanji for fire and a red robe. The elder smiled at the blond, "Who might you be young man.""I'm-,"Konohamaru popped up from behind the elder. "He's the guy who got in the way of me defeating the werewolves!" The blond looked at him and laughed. "As if! You would have been killed had I not been there." The elder glared at Konohamaru." You know better than to attempt to fight those beasts.""But gramps, I-,""No buts! We will discuss this later." He turned to face the blond. "Thank you for helping my grandson young man. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi. Please come in." The blond nodded and walked into the house. It was furnished with the bare minimum of things. "Excuse me Sarutobi-san, but what has happened to this village?" Hiruzen sighed and sat down. "This village had prospered as a small village long before the war began and even after its start. The Sarutobi clan had always protected it from lower class demons and hybrids. My grandfather, my father, and myself always fought for this village. I had twin sons, but Asuma was always the stronger of the two. When I reached the age that I could no longer fight at I intended to have him take over, but he wished to fight in the war. Fight for a bigger purpose he said. I let him, and my other son, Kuromaru, Konohamaru-kun's father, took over. He did well, until a few years ago when powerful demon rallied the lower class demons and hybrids and slayed him. Now the villagers can't leave without the threat of being slain. We are very lucky that he has not ventured into the village, for there would be very little to stop him. Konohamaru desperately wishes to avenge his father, but is nowhere near the level required. And that is why the village is this way."

The blond looked out of a window before sighing. "Alright then .I'll have to kill this bastard!" Hiruzen was thrown into a coughing fit before looking at the boy incredulously. "Are you insane? That demon would rip you to shreds!" The blond pulled his sword from beneath his cape. The blade was a reddish-orange color and the hilt had an image of a fox. "This big bad demon won't know what hit him." Sarutobi looked at the blade in shock. He was well aware of that blade's power and to whom it had previously belonged. He looked up at the blond stranger that was continuing to surprise him. "Are you certain you wish to do this for us?" The blond nodded. "In fact I'll do it right-urrrrgggggg!" He sheepishly scratched his head. "Heh heh, right after I eat." Sarutobi smiled. "Don't worry about food. We'll take care of that. You eat and rest for the night." The blond jumped in the air. "Thanks a bunch Jiji-san!"

_Later that night_

Konohamaru snuck quietly into the room, scanning for his target. He saw it laying next to that blond buffoon. / I don't know why this sword is so special, but if Gramps was impressed with it I can use it./ He grabbed it and headed for the window before glaring at the sleeping teenager. "No one is going avenge my father except me!" He then leapt from the window and ran off.

_The next morning_

The blond walked into the living room to find Sarutobi talking to a random villager. "I see, this is most troubling." The villager nodded before running off. Naruto coughed to get Sarutobi's attention. "What's wrong jiji-san?" Sarutobi looked at the blond with a grave look. "Apparently Konohamaru was spotted leaving the village this morning with your sword." The blond went wide eyed and disappeared within moments.

_Iron Hide Demon's Lair_

Konohamaru panted heavily as he stood in front of the cave. He had made it past the werewolves with several slash marks along his body, but he was determined to get to this point. "Come out here you coward! I'm going to avenge my father today!" The forest grew quiet until footsteps were heard from the cave .A figure standing at about 6'6", wearing a green shirt and jeans, exited and yawned. It was a man with tan skin who was rather well built. He looked somewhat out of place standing among the dead trees and remains of previous attackers that were scattered through out the area. He eyed Konohamaru before grinning.

"What's a little runt like you doing, disturbing the great Gouki? Came to be my next meal?" Konohamaru hefted the sword into air. "I'm here to defeat you and avenge my father!" Gouki laughed. "Is that so kid? Its your funeral." Kono ran at the behemoth and tried to slash at him, but Gouki merely moved out of the way of the attacks. Kono tripped over a rock and Gouki launched his fist forward, catching the boy with a powerful uppercut. Kono landed roughly in a tree, temporarily stuck in the branches. Gouki slowly walked toward the tree. "Heh heh, you really should have been better prepared kid. You're no match for a demon like me, especially swinging tooth picks around." A noise alerted Gouki to something behind him and he turned to see that a kunai had been embedded in a tree .Kono jumped from the branches above and slashed at his back, but the sword couldn't pierce Gouki's skin. Gouki chuckled as he backhanded Kono into a clearing near the cave. "You really don't know who you're dealing with. I'm an Iron Skin demon! You're little toy wont put a scratch on me!" Kono watched as Gouki's towering figure appeared before him. "Well kid, it was fun." Gouki rose his fist to smash Kono, but before he could swing it he was sent flying into a tree, crashing through it completely. Kono looked at his savior in shock.

"Y-you!" The blond merely walked in front of him. "I'm gonna need my sword back kid." Kono held it protectively. "No way! Im the one thats gonna kill him." The blond was going to reply until he spotted a tree trunk headed his way. He grabbed Kono and started to dodge the numerous trees thrown their way. When it finally ended the Blond dropped him and grabbed his sword. "Look! I understand you wanting to avenge your dad, but revenge will get you nowhere. Leave this to someone who can handle it." Gouki walked towards the pair. "You think you're tough punk? I'll show you real strength!" Gouki's muscles began ripple wildly as his shirt exploded and his leg muscles ripped through his pants, turning them somehow into shorts. His previously short black hair become long orange hair, and the rest of his body became brownish-orange. Lastly, a trio of horns adorned his head .He leapt into the air and prepared to pounce on the two, but the blond had met him mid air and landed a kick to the stomach. Gouki was stunned as he flew the ground. "What? No human can do harm to me!" The blond landed and sighed. "You stuck up demons are always going on about how strong you are .Prove it!" He ran at Gouki faster than the demon could comprehend and delivered a flurry of punches, ending with an uppercut into air, grabbing his leg and throwing him into the pile of tree trunks Gouki had made earlier. He started to walk away until Gouki emerged holding a tree trunk.

"This isn't over punk!" The trunk in Gouki's hand began to morph into a club. "This is a special ability of mine. I can change wooden objects into weapons as hard as my skin. Try me now little man!" The blond drew his sword and lunged at the demon, intent on ending this fight. The sword met the club and they clashed as if two swords were scrapping against each other. Gouki threw blondie back and pointed the club at him. He grinned before it extended and hit blondie across the clearing. "Hahahaha, thats another little feature. I can change the shape and size. You cant beat me!" Blondie stood up wiped the blood from his mouth. He glared at Gouki with red eyes and whisker marks started to show. The air became cold as Gouki started to feel sweat trickle down his forehead. Gouki, despite his arrogance and dimwittedness, knew what was going on.

"You give demons a bad name! You go around beating those weaker than you and talk about invincibility! I'll show you what invincibility really looks like!" Blondie grabbed his sword and the blade burst into flames. He ran at Gouki again and swung at him. Gouki brought his club up to meet it, but the blade cut straight through it and Gouki's arm. Blood shot from the hole in his arm and he watched as the remains of his club hit the ground .He stumbled back and fell to the floor. "W-what's going on? What's going on? I cant be killed by some no name half-breed!" Blondie walked up to him and spit. "The name's Naruto! Now die SCUM!" Naruto swung the blade once more, splitting Gouki in half. He sighed as he knew Gouki was finally dead.

Gouki's body began to disintegrate, leaving a brown orb. Naruto grab it and it changed into a small club. "Huh? And here I thought I was done." He looked around as the remaining werewolves had arrived. They launched themselves at him and he swung the club around, morphing it into an extending staff. He smacked half of them back, as the others had dodged. He retracted the staff and ran at the remaining lot, kicking one in the gut and cracking another in the skull. Spinning the staff around, he knocked the several of them down, leaving just one. He grinned at the lone beast and held the staff with both hands. "Lets try something new." He morphed the staff into a massive club and pounded it into the werewolf, leaving it flattened into the ground. The club then turned into a ball of light and flew into Naruto's chest. "Heh, that club is pretty cool." He walked over to Kono's beaten form and picked him up. "Lets go kid." Kono nodded and smiled. "Thanks Nii-san."

_Konoha_

Sarutobi sighed a breath of relief as he saw Naruto's approaching figure with his grandson on his back. "Thank you so much for bringing Konohamaru back Mr.-","Naruto, Sarutobi-jiji. "Kono jumped down despite his injuries. "It was awesome gramps! Gouki didn't stand a chance against Nii-san!" Sarutobi smiled at his grandson. "Is that so? You must be quite strong then my boy." Naruto grinned. "Haha, it was nothing. But jiji, you live in the Northern lands. Why didn't any of the king's soldiers ever come by here?" Sarutobi blinked at the change in attitude, but responded ."Ever since Raizen's ascension the Northern soldiers have been having difficulties with the Southern army. The king simply cant afford to send soldiers to small villages like this." Naruto frowned and looked at the gates. "Then I'll go convince him otherwise! "Sarutobi stared at the boy. "Why would you go through all this? We hardly know you my boy." Naruto grinned at him. "Because I'm Naruto! Thats why." Kono them poked him. "Nii-san, you need a cool title. The king is gonna laugh if you just say Naruto. How about Naruto no Uzu!" Naruto picked Kono up and swung him around. "Naruto of the whirlpool! Thats awesome!" Sarutobi smiled at the two and sighed. "I wish you luck Naruto-san. "Naruto put Kono down and nodded. "Right. Thanks jiji, Kono-chan. I'll be back soon." And with that he ran out of the village off towards the King's palace.

_Middle of the Northern Lands- Three days later_

Naruto huffed as he stared at the same tree for the tenth time. "Where the hell am I!"

_End chapter 1:My name is...Birth of the Kitsune no Uzu!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, this is Shikakitsune again. I hope you like this chapter, it was a toughie to write, so please be kind and review it!

Disclaimer : I don't own the wonderful creations known as Naruto, Kenshin, Yu yu hakusho, Bleach, and Devil May Cry.

Previously on Kingdom Wars:

_Naruto huffed as he stared at the same tree for the tenth time. "Where the hell am I!"_

**Kingdom Wars Chapter 2: Legendary Descendants**

Naruto punched the tree in anger, causing the tree to shake and a rain of leaves to fall down. "Damn it! Why didn't I ask for a map?" He started to walk in the direction he thought was north until he heard a whizzing noise approaching from his side. He lifted his sword just enough to block the shuriken, before tilting his head to the side to avoid the punch thrown at him. Grabbing his assailant's arm, he flung them towards a tree hoping to incapacitate them. To his annoyance they landed gracefully, revealing themselves to be a blond teenage girl wearing a purple tank top and a ninjato strapped to her side. She looked to be maybe a year older than him and he could tell she was strong. She gripped her blade tightly and he noticed her golden catlike eyes when she spoke.

"I don't know who sent you, but I wont go without a fight!" Naruto sweat-dropped at this. "What are you on about? You hop out of the damn woodwork and try to kill me, then try to say I'm hunting you?" The girl ignored him and attacked with the ninjato, swinging wildly at him, forcing him to dodge furiously as her attacks kept getting closer to catching him. He drew his sword to block a blow and their swords clashed. "Who the hell are you?" The girls eyes flashed dark purple before her blade followed their example. She jumped back and sent a wave of dark purple energy at Naruto, causing an explosion to occur. The girl grinned as she looked at the smoke caused by the explosion.

"Ha, trying to kill Yugito no Nekomata was a huge mistake!" She began to walk away before a wave of fire flew past her, cutting a tree in half. She jumped out of the way of the falling tree and looked back to see Naruto without a scratch on him. "So that's you're name, huh? Well, I'll show you not to mess with Naruto no Uzu!" They prepared to clash again before a cloaked figure appeared between them. Yugito's eyes widened in fear. "You? Did you send this buffoon?" The figure laughed before glancing at Naruto. "Afraid not, though I do appreciate his slowing you down." He then appeared behind Yugito. "Now be a good girl and-," he jumped back as Naruto tried to kick him. Naruto sent several sword thrusts at the man, but the cloaked figure easily avoided them. It almost seemed as if the man wasn't even trying. "Hey jerk! This is my fight!" The figure laughed at Naruto. "Is that so, boy? Have you even noticed that your opponent has escaped?" Naruto turned around and found that Yugito had indeed fled the scene. He turned to face the figure, but he too was gone. "Bastards!" He ran randomly through the woods until he found a path and followed it to the nearest village.

_Kyoto- Several days later_

Kyoto was one of the larger villages of the Northern lands and a very popular one at that. As there were always dignitaries and soldiers running around Naruto preferred to avoid it unless absolutely necessary. "Blurp! I love this ramen!" Naruto paid the server and started to walk around the village. He visited a few shops, stopping to play games with orphan children occasionally. Once it was a little later in the afternoon he knew he wouldn't be leaving today. "I guess I should get a hotel for the night, then get a map in the morning. "

He walked until he found the cheapest, but still livable, inn within the city limits. However, once he got inside he saw a familiar face. "You!" Yugito looked over the noise and sighed. "How do you keep finding me you blond buffoon?""Who the hell are you calling a buffoon? And you attacked me! The least you could do is apologize!" Yugito nodded and walked up to him." You're right. I did attack you without first finding out who you were. It was completely my fault and you did distract that man from getting me as his prize. I apologize and thank you for your assistance." She moved to leave, but Naruto grabbed her arm gently." Who was that guy attacking you?" Yugito rose a brow at him. "I don't see how that's any concern of your's." Naruto let go of her arm and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right, but I can't stand by when someone needs help." She ignored him and walked out of the inn. After renting a room he ran out after her and found her a few streets over. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't the only one that had found her.

"You really shouldn't run so much easier to just submit." The villagers on the street watched from the sidelines, unsure of what was going on. Yugito was sweating profusely as she glared at the man before her. / How do these people keep finding me?/ The man moved to grab her, but Naruto appeared in front of him with his sword blazing with its red flames. "I wont let you get her!" He slashed at the man, sending a wave of fire that engulfed the cloaked figure. Naruto was about to celebrate until the flames started being absorbed by something. The figure grinned beneath his cloak. "So, you're sword uses fire too." Naruto began to sweat as the temperature began to rise. "What do you mean?" The man revealed a katana from underneath his cloak. Naruto also made note of the bandages covering the man's body, or at least what he could see of the man. "Allow me to show you the greatest blade the world has ever seen. Turn all the earth to ash, Ryu-," the man was interrupted as he was suddenly surrounded by several Northern soldiers. "Halt! It is forbidden for civilians to fight here." The man looked at the empty spot where Naruto and Yugito once were. He sighed as he realized that his job just became more difficult. / This kids just don't know when to quit./ He looked at the city guards that were moving in on him. " Sorry gentlemen, but I can't let you live now."

_Three Miles away from Kyoto_

The blond duo looked back at the flames enveloping the part of Kyoto they had been fighting in. The fire was threatening to wipe out half of Kyoto easily. Naruto's eyes were wide in awe. "I could never pull off something like that! Who the hell is he? And we left our stuff at the inn!" Yugito grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him along. "There is no time to waste watching that mess. You wanted to know why he is hunting me, you'll find out as soon as we're safe." Naruto nodded and the two ran through the woods as fast as they could. Naruto looked at Yugito and couldn't help but wonder,/Who are you, Yugito?/.

_Entrance to the cave of the Northern Beast- Nightfall_

The two had set up camp at the entrance of a cave and both were disturbed with the day's events. Naruto looked at Yugito and cleared his throat. "So...".She sighed and looked up at the sky. "If you expect me to tell you about myself, why not tell me about yourself first?" Naruto grinned and nodded. "Thats a good idea! My name is Naruto and I'm an orphan who just kind of wandered ever since I was six. I didn't really like the orphanage I was living in, so I left as soon as I saw an opportunity. When I was in the wild it got pretty rough, so I had to learn to fight very quickly. By the time I was ten I could take on any low class demon, human, or hybrid, though I couldn't get away from those fights without some decent wounds. Then, when I was twelve, something big happened. I was running from a gang that I had pissed off in one of the cities when I stumbled upon an abandoned temple with statues and portraits of the Kyuubi all over the place. It was pretty old, with plenty of vines and plants all throughout it. When I got to the center of the temple, there was a sword on a pedestal. When I grabbed it, it started to glow and I blacked out. I had a strange dream about a women with burning red hair, and a man that looks a lot like me talking to someone. They seemed rather upset, but I couldn't make out any of their conversation. When I woke up I wasn't in the temple anymore, but I had the sword. "He drew his sword from his back and smiled. "So I guess this is a gift from my parents and my ancestor. Its gotten me through a lot of fights and when I put my youki into it, it bursts into flames. Ever since then I've been wandering the Northern lands beating up idiot demons and humans alike. Now I need to see the king at the Northern palace."

Yugito rose a brow. "Why do you need to see the king?""Because he's let bad guys take over small villages, and I wont stand for it!" Yugito smiled weakly at that. "I'm afraid your quest is a bit more noble than mine. You see, I'm a descendant of the Nibi no Nekomata. I was raised to be powerful, just like Nibi, so that I could one day take the title. The temple I was raised at was very nice and I was always treated well. The monks there were very pleased with my progress and had high hopes for me, but things didn't last. A few years ago, that cloaked man came to my home and said he was looking for me, but my family, along with the other villagers, were intent on protecting me. They could tell he had no pure intentions and when they refused to turn me in to him he slaughtered them, just like he did the people of Kyoto. The caretakers told me to flee the village as fast as I could and for these past few years I've been running from that man. I fled from town to town, village to village with no place to go. At least I didn't have a place to go to until about a month ago. I heard that there is a temple dedicated to Nibi farther up north that may provide me with some skill or weapon to defeat him and avenge my fallen family. I cannot stop until I find a way to repay those that raised me into who I am today." Naruto had his head down as he listened to her story. Suddenly he shot up and grabbed Yugito. "Alright! We'll help each other until we get close enough to our own destinations! And you were wrong, your goal is plenty noble." Yugito looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate your help, but first we have to get through this cave. Of course that will have to wait until the morning. For now lets sleep." Naruto nodded and the two passed out under the stars.

_Entrance to the cave- The following morning_

The blond duo looked at the cave and grinned. "Lets do this." The duo entered the cave in at a decent pace, ignoring the eyes watching them from the shadows. Naruto decided to ask Yugito some questions to pass the time. "Hey, Yugi-chan, you're a hanyou, right?" Yugito rose a brow at the nickname, but brushed it off. "Yes, and I'm assuming you're a kitsune hanyou." Naruto nodded. "So do you use more than youki?" Yugito looked confused at his question. "How could I use more than youki?" Naruto grinned as he thought back to his conversation with Sarutobi.

_Flashback/Night before the fight with Gouki/_

_Sarutobi reentered the living room after laying Konohamaru down for bed. Naruto burped as he finally finished the meal that had been given to him. He looked briefly at Sarutobi before voicing his thoughts. "Hey, jiji, you said you used to kick demon ass when you were younger, but how is it possible for a human to match a demon's strength?" Sarutobi smiled at the blond and pulled out his pipe. "You see, young man, there are several types of energy in this world, but there are two types all living beings can use. These two types are spiritual energy and physical energy. Each being can either use these separately, or combine them to make a new kind of energy. Its different for humans, demons, and angels though. Humans make chakra, demons make youki, and angels make an unknown, but unbelievably powerful type of energy, while hybrids are capable of using the energies of both lines they come from. I can tell you're a hanyou, I've worked with many before, so you can use both youki and chakra in battle. I would advise you to learn to use both, it isn't wise to rely solely on one style and this could give you the edge you need against powerful foes." Naruto was wide eyed as he listened to the explanation" How long do you think it would take me to learn how to use it?" Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe. "Well, if you can truly defeat Gouki, I'd say you could learn fairly quickly." Naruto grinned at this. "Alright!"_

_Flashback end_

Naruto finished telling her of the different energies and smiled. "So if we learn to use all the different energies, we'll be super strong!" Yugito smiled at his enthusiasm./He certainly is an interesting one./Yugito was about to make a comment until she was forced to duck from looked to be a weapon of some sort. When she looked to what it was she was surprised to see that a bat had tried to attack her. The blond duo watched bewildered as bats came from every corner of cave, forming into a bat-like creature with gray skin, big wings, and red eyes.

"Welcome childrens, to the lair of Baldak!" The creature laughed as he summoned more bats. "I've been waiting for my next feast!" He launched the army of bats at the two, only for it to be destroyed by waves of red and purple energy. Baldak looked at the duo with fear. "What is this? My precious bats! I'll kill you two children!" He disappeared from view and attacked the two from all angles, forcing them to dodge until an opening formed. After both of them had been knocked around for a little bit, Yugito finally spoke.

"Allow me to handle this." Naruto nodded as he dodged an aerial strike, causing Baldak's attack hit the ground. This alerted Yugito to his position and she shot off in his direction. She threw a punch at Baldak only for him to jump over her into the air and retaliate with a claw swipe. She ducked under the swipe and planted her hands on the ground, bringing her feet into the air for a spear kick. The kick sent Baldak flying across the area and he sent another wave of bats to attack her. Weaving through the sea of bats, she approached him again and caught him in the face with several quick punches. She continued to pummel him until Baldak flew into the air as Yugito was throwing a punch at his stomach. As she overextended herself Baldak launched himself at her back only for her to quickly turn around and slash at him with her sword, catching him in the face. Baldak flew back onto the ceiling and grabbed at his wound.

"You little bitch! How dare you wound Baldak!" Baldak opened his mouth and screamed at Yugito, sending youki pulses at her through his screech. The power of the scream left her too stunned to react when he rushed at her and she was sent flying into the walls of the cave. She coughed up a bit of blood as she shakily got back on her legs. "Hahaha, that will teach you to hurt Baldak!" Yugito's eyes glowed purple before she held her blade pointed at the ceiling. "I've no time to waste on trash like you!" Several waves of purple youki flew from her blade, leaving gash marks wherever they touched. Baldak could do nothing but watch as they came towards him. "But I'm Bal-,"he was interrupted as the blasts disintegrated his body and the entire part of the ceiling he had been on. With the light filtering in from the ceiling Naruto could see as Yugito's eyes returned to normal and she sheathed her blade. She smiled weakly as she looked at Naruto. "Lets keep going for a little bit before we rest." Naruto could tell she was tired, so he didn't argue with that. They walked for a bit before setting up camp deeper in the cave. He watched as Yugito quickly fell asleep./Man, how much youki did she put into that last attack? I don't think even I could survive a direct hit from that./Naruto soon drifted off himself as he pondered over that last thought.

_Following morning_

Yugito awoke and surveyed her surroundings./Oh, that's right. We're still in this cave./ She looked at the blond sleeping a few feet away. He was rather peaceful while he slept. She took a closer look at his face and smiled. /Hm, he is kind of cute./ She edged closer to him, but jumped back when his eyes shot open. He jumped up as his stomach grumbled loudly. "Food!" He looked around the cave before realizing that his supplies weren't with him. He sighed as he looked at Yugito's startled form. "Ok! Lets get out of this place." They walked along the path and noticed the sound of running water up ahead. After about a half hour of walking they came upon a lake created by a river coming through an opening on the other side. There was also another exit and they jumped at the sight of daylight. "Alright! We're almost there!"

He ran onto the lake and towards the entrance until a rumbling was heard underneath the water. He looked down and saw a long silhouette swimming underneath him. "Uh-oh." He jumped into the air, but wasn't quick enough as a large serpent rose and smacked him back into the cave. He groaned as he struggled to get up and was forced to roll away as a stream of water pounded the spot he had been laying just moments before. The serpent began to descend on him when it received a kick to the face, courtesy of Yugito. The serpent swatted her back to the ground with its head and glared at its attacker. Naruto appeared by Yugito's side. "What the hell is this thing?""Its a water serpent, demons that can reside in caves, on the seas, just about anywhere there is a large enough water supply."

Naruto looked up at the serpent as it screeched. "Water, eh? Well, lets see how it likes fire!" He drew his sword and let his youki run through it, turning it into its blazing sent a wave of flames at the serpent, but it had no effect on the beast. He growled and sent more and more waves of fire, but they all simply slid off the beast. "Damn it! I'll do it the hard way!" He jumped at the beast and struck its head, releasing a blast on impact. Naruto was pushed back and grinned at the smoke clouds create. "Heh, that'll do it. "A jet of water then shot out from the smoke cloud and blasted Naruto onto the ground. When the attack subsided Naruto was left in a crater soaking wet and unconscious. Yugito's eyes widened at Naruto's fallen form. "Naruto!"

She jumped above the serpent and delivered an axe kick to its head, knocking it into the water. As she fell towards the lake the serpent flew out of the water, snapping its jaw at her. She dodged gracefully and landed on the water, then flew back at the beast to deliver a powerful kick enhanced with her energy. The serpent took blow and flew back into the water. Yugito realized too late that its tail was coming from behind her and was knocked into the lake and under the water. She looked around and saw the serpent headed back towards her. She barely managed to swim away from its mouth before it swatted her through the water with its body. She recovered and resurfaced to find the beast waiting for her. The beast opened its mouth and began to gather energy and water. Yugito grimaced as she found it hard to move her body./Damn, I'm still too worn out from that dumb ass bat./She closed her eyes as a massive beam of blue energy was shot at her, but felt her body get jerked to the side. She opened her eyes and saw the beam hit the ground, leaving another crater. She looked up and saw Naruto, struggling to remain on his feet.

"Yugito, can you use that attack again?" His voice was much more serious than before. She nodded and he helped her to her feet as she gathered her energy. She drew her ninjato and looked at the beast with her purple eyes. "Nibi's Wrath!" The waves of energy flew at the serpent and made a direct hit. Naruto began to cheer until he noticed that the blast had no effect on the serpent. In fact, it seemed to have been healed of the injuries Yugito had dealt the beast in their earlier skirmish. Naruto's eyes narrowed as it hit him. "Damn it! This thing feeds off of youki!" Yugito went wide eyed at the revelation and frowned. /How are we supposed to win now?/She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped up. "Move!" Naruto turned and saw Yugito jump in the way of him and the beast's tail. It smacked both of them into the wall, but she received most of the damage from the blow. Naruto struggled to his feet and cradled Yugito's beaten form./Damn it! I cant die here! She cant die here! What am I supposed to do?/

He looked up as the beast began to charge another energy beam. He laid Yugito down and stood in front of her, struggling to find an energy he hadn't known before. Yugito watched with half-lidded eyes as Naruto took on a strange stance, with his right arm cocked back and his left hand placed in front of his right. He had his right hand balled into a fist and his left palm kept open. He locked his eyes on the beast as he talked. "Don't worry Yugi-chan. I'll handle this one." His body began to glow with a blue hue as he struggled to call upon this energy. "Alright you bastard! If youki wont work, I'll use chakra!" He concentrated the chakra into his fist and waited until the serpent fired its blast. He thrust his fist forward and released the energy as he called out the name of his new attack. "Chakra blast!" The two attacks collided and battled for dominance. The beams battled for several minutes until the serpent's beam slowly started to push back Naruto's attack. "No no no! AAHHHH! "He pushed the last of his energy into the attack and it went straight through the serpent's beam. It blasted the serpent in the face and knocked it into the opposite wall before it fell to the ground. The collision caused part of the ceiling to collapse onto the serpent, crushing it in the process. Yugito watched as Naruto fell to the ground and her vision blurred as several figures entered the cave. "We found someone." She drifted off as she saw people rushing towards them.

_Suna_

Yugito shot up in bed and collided with the figure standing over her. She heard a familiar voice groan and looked to see Naruto holding his head. "Man, your head is as hard as mine." An elderly woman walked into the room and shook her head. She was rather small and had blotches on her face. "Thats why I told you not to stand over her young man." Naruto brightened up at the woman's arrival. "Yugito, this is the woman who patched us up! She is Chiyo-yo-yo-baachan!" The woman jumped into the air and smacked the blond over the head. "I told you not to call me that!" She looked at Yugito, both of them ignoring the sulking fool nearby. "Hello, I'm the head medic of this village. Its nice to see you awake after three days." Yugito jumped out of bed. "Three days! Wait, what happened?" Naruto grinned. "After I took care of the serpent some villagers came to see what the noise coming from the cave was. When they saw that we defeated the serpent they did everything they could to fix us up. After we were being taken care of I found out that the serpent was keeping people from reaching this village, or leaving through the cave. Now we're heroes here!" Chiyo cleared her throat. "Yes, well that doesn't give you the right to act like a brat. "Naruto sulked in the corner again. "So cold Baa-chan." Yugito giggled at Naruto's actions. "When will I be able to leave Chiyo-sama?" Chiyo smiled at the girl's politeness. "You'll be cleared in a few days, but for now just rest." Yugito nodded as she put her head back on the pillow and drifted off.

_Suna gates- Several days later_

The villagers had gathered at the gates to send off their new heroes. A majority of the women had hearts in their eyes as they blew kisses at Naruto. "Bye Naruto-sama!" Naruto grinned until he felt killing intent directed at him coming from a certain blond. A red head teen with a tattoo on his forehead walked up to the pair. He had gourd on his back that swished with what Yugito guessed was sand or water. "It was a pleasure to have you two in the village. As the leader of this village please allow me to send escorts with you." Naruto grinned at the red head. "Thanks Gaara! You better be ready for when I come back! Its not everyday you get to spare with the descendant of Shukaku!" Yugito looked at the red head with surprise evident on her face. Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Of course and maybe next time you won't catch me off guard. I wish you good luck with the king. I sent him a message saying that you would be arriving sometime soon. That should get you through the door." Naruto nodded as the escorts arrived. "Alright! Lets go!" The group waved as they walked off towards the palace.

_Road to the palace_

The group stopped as they reached a fork in the road. Naruto and Yugito looked at the two escorts. "Thanks for everything, but we can handle it from here." The two nodded. "Good luck on your quest Naruto-sama, Yugito-sama!" The pair quickly ran back towards Suna. Naruto and Yugito then looked at each other and he gave her a sad smile. "I guess this is good bye for a while, huh?" Yugito looked at the ground. "Yeah, it is." Naruto looked down the path that he was to go down. "Heh, well I'm sure we'll meet again. After all, we are their offspring." Yugito smiled as she wiped the tears that had formed from her eyes. "Yeah, we'll definitely meet again. You better keep yourself from getting killed, ok knucklehead?" Naruto laughed. "As if Naruto no Uzu could die!" Yugito smiled at his antics before leaning forward and kissing Naruto on the cheek. "Then until next time, Kitsune no Uzu." Yugito then ran down her path, leaving Naruto stunned. After he recovered he grinned and started to walk down his path. After an hour of walking he reached the gates. "I'm finally here!"

_Palace throne room_

A figure sat on the throne with a stern look on his face before jumping out of his seat. The guards looked at him strangely. "Are you ok sir?" The figure nodded as he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I haven't felt this energy in seventeen years." The two looked at each other, then back at their ruler. "What shall we do sir?""Call back the elites. I want them to meet this kid." The guards bowed before leaving. "How much have you inherited from those behemoths?"

_Throne room of the Southern Kingdom_

The cloaked figure walked through the room and stood before the man sitting on the throne. "Sir, the Nibi heir escaped me again." The figure was then forced to the ground by the pressure created by the King's power. "Tell me, how is it possible that she keeps escaping you?" The figure could barely speak. "S-sir, I was distracted by some fool she has enlisted. I also had to wipe out a major city." The pressure suddenly disappeared. "I'll give you one more chance, but please don't mess this up. We've already had to set our project back quite a bit." The figure nodded before vacating the room. The man sighed as he stood up. "Troublesome fools."

**End Chapter 2: Legendary Descendants!**

Glossary: Hello there readers! I feel the need to make a glossary of weapons and attacks, so you know what the attacks and weapons can do. I'll start with chapter one stuff.

Iron hide staff: Created from the soul of the defeated Gouki, it acts much like the ability he possessed in life. Using youki, it can be changed into different weapons and change in size.

Kitsune blade: A blade that can only be used by Descendants of Kyuubi, the user can channel youki into the sword, setting the sword on fire. It allows the user to use the technique flame wave.

Nibi's Ninjato: A blade that can only be used by the descendants of Nibi, the user can channel the purple youki unique to Nibi's heirs to use devastating attacks, such as Nibi's Wrath.

Youki beam: Concentrating youki to a focal point, such as the mouth or palm, a demon can fire a concentrated beam.

Chakra blast: Focusing chakra through his body to a focal point, such as his fist or a kick, Naruto can release a blast of chakra that will hit the opponent with great force.


	3. Author's note

I know I'm relatively new to writing on this site, but I hope this message reaches people.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

Shikakitsune


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously on Kingdom Wars: A figure sat on the throne with a stern look on his face before jumping out of his seat. The guards looked at him strangely. "Are you ok sir?" The figure nodded as he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I haven't felt this energy in seventeen years." The two looked at each other, then back at their ruler. "What shall we do sir?""Call back the elites. I want them to meet this kid." The guards bowed before leaving. "How much have you inherited from those behemoths?"_

**Chapter 3: A King's Deal!**

Naruto walked calmly through the gates as the guards watched him. He noticed how all of them seemed to be gripping their weapons tightly./Man, Gaara wasn't kidding about these guys./He then thought back to his conversation with the red head.

_Flashback : 1 Day before Naruto and Yugito's departure_

_Naruto sat in the office of the red head that was currently glaring at him. Gaara's face had a bandage on it and Naruto scratched his head sheepishly every time he looked at it. Gaara's glare then disappeared, replaced with a frown. "You intend to talk with the king, correct?" Naruto grinned at him and gave the thumbs up. "Of course!" Gaara shook his head. "Then you'll need to learn some restraint. "Naruto jumped out of his chair. "What do you mean restraint!" Gaara's glare forced him back into his seat. "Thats precisely what I mean. The king is a very important man. You can't barge in there and demand anything of him. You must present yourself calmly and politely, or else you wont even make it past the guards. If they feel you're a threat, then they will eliminate you. Understood?" Naruto nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I understand."_

_End Flashback_

Naruto looked ahead at the end of the courtyard and saw a man about his height with long red hair wearing white robes. He could feel the man's gaze upon him as he walked forward. The man waved him over. "Hello there, my name is Kurama. I'm the grand tactician of the Northern army. I was asked by the king to escort you to the throne room." Naruto's eyes widened and he bowed to Kurama. "Thank you sir!" Kurama chuckled at the gesture. "Now don't do that. Just act naturally, and call me Kurama." Naruto straightened out and nodded. "Right Kurama-sempai." Kurama smiled as they started to walk inside. He looked back at Naruto as they neared the Throne room at the end of the main hall. "He seems to be in a good mood today, so you can relax a bit." Naruto nodded, but had became too nervous to say anything./What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been nervous before./When they stepped through the door to the Throne, a great pressure landed on them. Kurama seemed unaffected, but Naruto could barely stand. Kurama took a few steps before looking back at Naruto. "Don't be nervous, just come on." Naruto looked at him as if he was insane, but continued to walk. The room was very dim, except for a light behind the figure sitting in the throne, casting a shadow through the room. When they stood in front of him he began to talk.

"So this is the kid Gaara sent the letter about, huh?" Naruto stepped forward, still struggling to stay standing. "Yeah, thats me." Suddenly the pressure disappeared and the lights came on around the room. Naruto could now see a man with slicked back hair, a yellow shirt, and blue karate pants sitting in the throne. The man grinned maniacally before speaking. "Hey kid, the name's Yusuke!" Naruto blinked at the man in front of him./This guy is the king? He seems like more of a kid than me./Yusuke was laughing like a giddy child, and Naruto was beginning to get scared. "Uh, so Yusuke, I was wondering," Yusuke suddenly appeared next to Naruto with his arm draped around his shoulder. Naruto went wide eyed./I didn't even see him move!/Yusuke pulled Naruto close, still grinning like a maniac. "Let me guess, you were wondering if I could do some menial task for you, or some village, right?" Naruto nodded dumbly, not sure what to say. "Then forget it kid .I got too much to worry about without taking care of some no name village's problems." He began to walk back to his throne, ignoring Naruto's trembling body. Naruto's eyes turned a feral red before he drew his sword and lunged at Yusuke. His sword hit the ground and Yusuke was back in his throne looking bored.

"Where are you aiming kid?" Naruto glared at him, his eyes and blade glowing brightly. "What kind of king are you? To just dismiss a village like its nothing! I'll kill you!" Yusuke's previous grin returned to his face. "Ok kid, how about this? If you can put a scratch on me, then I'll negotiate with you on your request." Naruto gathered youki into his blade. "I'll destroy you!" Yusuke laughed at the response, further enraging Naruto. "You wont even make me get out of this chair." Naruto wasted no more time and sent several flame waves at Yusuke. Yusuke once again had a bored look and knocked the attacks away with no effort. Naruto leapt at him with the intention of removing his head, but hesitated when Yusuke lifted up a finger. Kurama quickly took a few steps back, not that Naruto had the time to notice. "Heh heh, bang." A blast of spiritual energy exploded from his finger, encompassing Naruto and sending him flying into the wall. "If you can hear me kid, that move is called the spirit gun. Unlike youki and chakra, spirit energy can affect the body and spirit. While it normally makes the attack weaker, when you get to my level it doesn't really matter." Naruto shakily stood up, spitting out a glob of blood. He glared at Yusuke and let his sword hit the ground."Alright then. Lets see which is stronger. Your blast or mine!" Naruto adopted the stance for his new technique and began to gather chakra from his body. Yusuke pointed his finger at him and smirked.

"Too slow." He fired a second spirit gun and watched Naruto's panicked expression. Naruto fired his chakra blast at Yusuke, shooting straight past the spirit gun. The blast collided with Yusuke's palm and dissipated. Naruto, however, was once again hit with another blast. Yusuke sighed as he looked at his hand. "Oh man, not even a scratch on there. I was expecting him to be stronger." A red light caught his eye and he saw a half conscious Naruto shoot out with a red glow covering his body. Yusuke waited happily as he got closer./Now this is what I'm looking for./Naruto swung at him with a now claw-like hand. Yusuke held up his hand to block, but Naruto pulled his arm back at the last second. Yusuke looked at his hand and found a thin red line. Naruto grinned before the glow started to fade. He stumbled back and passed out on the ground. Yusuke snapped his finger and several guards appeared. "Take this kid to the medical wing. And make sure either the grand medics or their apprentices are watching over him!" The guards nodded and carried Naruto away. Kurama walked up to Yusuke. "Quite the interesting boy, huh?" Yusuke laughed at this and nodded. "Are you kidding? That kid has more potential then you!" Kurama frowned before responding. "Yes, well we have matters to discuss."

_Medical wing, several hours later_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see white tiles. "Huh?" He started to move until a hand gently held him down. "You shouldn't move sir, you were badly damaged. Several of your ribs were broken and you lost a lot of blood. If it weren't for your advanced healing you may not have made it." Naruto looked at the source of the voice and was stunned. The girl had long blue hair and lavender, pupil-less eyes. She wore a white robe with the symbol for heal on it. He then growled and forced his way up. "That bastard! He's no king!" The girl went wide eyed and looked around nervously. "Y-you shouldn't talk like that around here. You might-", the girl was pushed to the side as a woman with brown hair and a robe similar to the other girl's. The woman grabbed Naruto by the neck of his hospital gown and began to smack him. "Listen here you little runt! You have no right to talk about my husband that way!" The blue haired girl grabbed the woman and tried to restrain her. "Master Keiko please calm down! He is still in bad shape!" Keiko sighed as she looked at the blue haired girl, then back at Naruto. "You better thank Hinata!" She looked at his chart then walked out of the room. Hinata smiled weakly at Naruto. "I apologize for Master Keiko's actions. She gets riled up when it comes to Yusuke-sama." Naruto rubbed his cheek as he listened to her. "Eh, that guy is still a jerk.""You really shouldn't say that. You have no idea the amount of stress he has to deal with. As powerful as he is, he cant handle everything." Naruto calmed down and looked at the ground. "I...I guess I hadn't thought about it. I was just mad that he wasn't going to help my friends."

"Who said I wasn't going to help your friends?" The two looked up to see Yusuke standing at the door. Hinata bowed as he walked in. "Yusuke-sama! What are you doing here?" Yusuke grinned as he sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed. "I'm here to check up on the kid and to work out a deal." Naruto looked at Yusuke as if he had lost his mind./This guy has an entire nation to rule, and he takes time to visit someone who assaulted him? What's up with this guy?/ "What type of deal are you talking?" Yusuke pulled a piece of paper from thin air. "You want me to send troops to help some no name village, right? Well I cant just withdraw troops from the war front. I'd have the southern army marching over all our asses. But you, you're a free agent. Not only that, but you're pretty strong too. Id say at least general-level." Naruto blinked in confusion. "General level? What does that mean?" Yusuke and Hinata gawked at him.

"You don't know about ranks? Have you been hiding in a cave or something? Gah, never mind. Listen up kid, I'm only gonna explain this once. We tend to rank people based on a power scale. To even become a soldier you have to have a power reading of 25. Then there is general rank, which begins at a power reading of are high generals at 250, commanders at 350 and high commanders at you get above 700 you get a grand ranking." Naruto listened intently nodding his head. "So what's your power reading." Yusuke grinned at this. "I'm glad you asked. I have a power reading that some believe could rival the Bijuu. A reading of 1050!"Naruto went wide eyed. "Wow! No wonder I got my ass handed to me. How do we find out mine?" Hinata walked over to the closet in the room and pulled out a device. "We always keep one in the rooms in case patients want to see if they have improved. We get a lot of people who over do things during training. This is a power meter. We just point and press and it'll measure your energy." She pointed the meter at Naruto and waited for it to respond. It beeped and she almost dropped it. "His power reading is 140!"Yusuke grinned and Naruto pouted. "No fair! His is 1050!"Yusuke shook his head as he stood up. "You don't get it kid. You're stronger then some of the generals we have. And you're definitely stronger than the soldiers we have. For some random person to come in with a reading like that is unheard of." Naruto's face went blank. Then slowly a grin formed on his face until he jumped from the bed and began hopping around the room. "Ha-ha, I'm awesome!" He picked Hinata up and spun her around. "I'm awesome! I'm awesome!" He set the now crimson faced girl down before pointing at Yusuke.

"Now what's this deal? If I do whatever it is you have to help Saru-jiji and Kono-kun, right?" Yusuke waved his hands nonchalantly. "Yeah, sure. What I need you to do is go into the Southern lands and slowly work your way through. Take out anyone you meet along the way. Well, anyone who is a soldier. Don't go around killing civilians, just the people that can fight. But the more people of their's you can take out, the more soldiers I can devote to solving issues here in the North. Especially if you can take care of some of their higher ranking people." Naruto flexed his muscles and smiled. "Is that all? I can get started right now!" He walked towards the door but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on kid. You may have survived the fight, but your clothes sure didn't. I have some people making you some new threads that will help you on this mission .Until they're done, how about you just relax and enjoy the palace. Meet some people and what not. I'll leave this for you to sign." He set the paper he had been holding down and left the glanced at it before signing. He then looked at Hinata and smiled. "So, wanna hang out? I'm really hungry, but I don't know where the food is." Hinata nodded and pointed at the closet. "There are some spare robes for you to where outside. A hospital gown isn't exactly appropriate." Naruto looked down and laughed sheepishly. "Heh heh, I guess so." He opened the closet and saw a robe with a red fox on it. "This is...perfect." Hinata blinked. "Thats the robe Yusuke-sama requested for you." Naruto looked at the robe with a hardened gaze./Does he know that-/"Is something wrong?" Naruto looked at her and shook his head." Just amazed at how awesome this robe is!" He ran into the bathroom to change, leaving a confused Hinata. "What an odd boy."

_Dining Hall_

Naruto's eyes shined as he saw the food awaiting them in the dining hall. He was about to run straight at it until several figures stood in front of them. The first was a boy with long brown hair and eyes similar to Hinata's. The second was a boy with large eye brows and a bowl cut. The third was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair that was wrapped into two buns. The last figure was a tall man with spiked brown hair, a zanbatou, and a white jacket with the symbol for bad. The first boy spoke addressing Hinata. "Lady Hinata, I was unaware that we were having visitors." Hinata stepped in front of Naruto and bowed to the boy. "Hello to you too Neji-niisan. This is Naruto, he is a friend of Yusuke-sama. He'll be staying here a few days. Naruto, this is Neji, Lee, Tenten and Sanosuke. "Naruto flashed his trademark grin at the group. "Its great to meet you guys! I hope we get to hang out!" Lee gave him the nice guy pose. "It would be an honor to train with one so youthful!" Sano pushed Lee out of the way and began sizing Naruto up. "You seem decent, hopefully you'll get stronger. I need new opponents. "Tenten walked up to him and shook his hand. "Do you use any weapons?" Naruto nodded as he reached for his sword, only to realize it wasn't there. "Oh no! Where's my sword? "Hinata grabbed his hand as he started to hyperventilate. "Calm down Naruto-kun. Its back in your room. We didn't want you attacking anyone so we didn't tell you where it was." Naruto relaxed and fell to the ground. "Woo. I thought I had lost it for a sec. But yeah, I use this super awesome sword. Its an energy blade, so I can channel chakra and youki into it." Tenten had a glint in her eyes that frightened Naruto. "We should definitely spar sometime." Naruto took a few steps back as he nervously nodded. "Right, well I'm kind of hungry, so I'll talk to you guys later." He then ran towards the food, leaving the group to themselves. Neji looked at Hinata. "Are you sure that Hanyou is safe to be around Hinata-dono?" Hinata looked at Neji, then at Naruto stuffing his face. "I'm sure Neji-niisan. You all have a mission to get ready for, don't you?" The group nodded before walking away.

_Medical Wing, later that night_

Naruto sighed as he laid down on the bed. "Man, what a day." He shot up as he heard the door open. A busty blond with the same robe as Keiko walked in. She had brown eyes and a green diamond on her forehead. She read his chart before addressing him. "So your name is Naruto, huh?" Naruto nodded dumbly as he tried to pay attention. "Well you're pretty much at one hundred percent, but Yusuke wants you to stay here. Ok gaki?""Eh, yeah. Who are you? "The busty blond huffed in anger. "How do you not know who I am?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "Excuse me for not knowing who every Baa-chan I run into is!" The woman fumed and cracked her knuckles. "Baa-chan? BAA-CHAN?" She punched him threw the wall and out into the courtyard nearby. He landed in the bushes dazed. "The name is Tsunade-sama to you, Gaki!" Naruto stumbled to his feet, thankful that they were on the first floor as she walked through the hole. "Bring it Baa-chan!" They rushed at each other, fists pulled back. At the last second Tsunade punched the ground, creating a crater that caused Naruto to stumbled forward. She grabbed him by his head and threw him through a window. Naruto looked at the person whose room he had landed in. It was a guy who looked about his age with spiky black hair. "Eh, hi. I'm Naruto." The kid raised an eye brow at him. "The names Yahiko, and what the hell are you doing?" Naruto was about to respond when Tsunade landed in the room. "Come here Gaki!" Naruto jumped back through the window as she kicked the spot he had been kneeling. The resulting shockwave caused an explosion in the room and Naruto heard Yahiko scream. "Sorry man!" Tsunade rushed at Naruto again, but he retaliated with a kick to the gut. She grabbed his leg and sent him flying into a tree. "Man, this lady is crazy strong. I cant beat her in taijutsu. Her strength and speed surpass mine. I have to improvise. "He focused his chakra through his body into his fist. "Lets do this Baa-chan!" They rushed at each again, ready to end the 'fight'. Just as they swung a figure appeared between them and blocked both of the punches, creating a crater around the group.

The figure was an older man with long spiky white hair and red streaks down his face. He was wearing a red vest over a green outfit and had a headband with the symbol for oil. "You two need to cool it! This is the medical wing ya know? Not only are you disturbing people, but you pretty much destroyed poor Yahiko." The two sweat dropped and looked down. "Eh, were sorry." The two looked at each other after talking in sync. Tsunade huffed before she spoke up. "What are you doing here anyway Jiraiya?" Jiraiya grinned as he pulled out a scroll. "I'm here to give Yusuke this letter from you know who." Tsunade smiled at this. "That old geezer finally responded, huh?" Jiraiya nodded and looked at Naruto. "Hey kid, you're pretty strong. Not too many people could take a blow from Tsunade-hime and still be standing. If you're ever interested in getting stronger, then just search me out." Jiraiya then shunshined away. Naruto looked down at the crater that they had made./That attack had all of my strength in it. He blocked both of us like it was nothing. How strong is this guy?/ The world suddenly went black for Naruto as Tsunade knocked him over the head. " That'll teach you gaki."

_Several Days Later, the main gate_

Naruto smiled at the small group that had assembled to see him off. He was wearing his new gear, which consisted of black pants with chakra resistant shin guards, a red long sleeve shirt with chain mail woven into it, and white trench coat with Uzu no Kitsune on the back with Kyuubi under it. He had his sword strapped to his back in a new sheath. He waved to the group composed of Yusuke, Hinata, Keiko, Tsunade, and Sanosuke. Yusuke walked up to him and gave him a map with several locations circled. "Alright kid, this map has the locations of several of our posts in the Southern lands. You should head to the village of Kusa. Its close to the border and we have some men stationed there. You can keep going from there, ok kid?" Naruto nodded. "No problem Yuyu!" Yusuke frowned before laughing. "Ha-ha, get out of here kid!" Naruto started walking until Hinata ran up to him." Be careful Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned and hugged her. "See you later Hina-chan! Stay out of trouble! "He then ran off. Sano laughed. "That kid has nerve telling her to stay out of trouble." The others just nodded before laughing as well.

_Village of Kusa, same time_

A Northern soldier grunted as he was thrown back. "You'll never get away with this. King Yusuke will-urgh!" The soldier coughed up blood as a blade pierced his chest. His killer whipped the blade out as the man fell to the ground. "Heh, no one is a match for Uchiha Sasuke."

**End Chapter Three: A King's Deal!**

Ok, just to make sure people understand the power level rankings I'm putting it at the end of each chapter with each character who actually fought and their power reading. Just to clarify though, having a higher power level doesn't guarantee victory. If the opponent has more skill then they can still win.

Civilian : 1-24

Soldier: 25-99

General: 100-249

High General: 250-349

Commander: 350-499

High Commander: 500-699

Grand: 700-999

Bijuu: 1000+

Naruto: 140

Yusuke: 1050

Yugito: 115

Gouki: 85

Serpent: 125

Tsunade: 520

Jiraiya: ?

Baldak: 90

Konohamaru: 50


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey all, sorry for the wait! I got a bit lazy and busy, but here is the exciting new chapter! Please read and review, I wanna know how I can improve the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, Kenshin, Yu yu hakusho, bleach, Dmc or any other entities used in this story. Thank you for not presenting any lawsuits.**

_Previously on Kingdom Wars:_

_Village of Kusa, same time_

_A Northern soldier grunted as he was thrown back. "You'll never get away with this. King Yusuke will-urgh!" The soldier coughed up blood as a blade pierced his chest. His killer whipped the blade out as the man fell to the ground. "Heh, no one is a match for Uchiha Sasuke."_

**Kingdom Wars: Showdown! Clipping the Eagle's Wings! **

_Outside Kusa - Three days later_

Naruto huffed as sweat poured down his face. "What the hell is this? I couldn't handle this heat with my old clothes!" He stared at the village that was now just a few minutes away./At least I finally made it./He walked into the village and noticed that it was strangely quiet./Where are all the troops?/He walked up to the window of a house and went wide eyed at what he saw. Inside were the bodies of several Northern soldiers, all brutally killed. He heard foot steps approaching and hopped onto the roof. Below him were soldiers wearing armor he hadn't seen before. "Can you believe those guys? Thinking they could take on our general. Hah!""I know, it was pathetic. They died like dogs."

Naruto's eye twitched as he listened to them. He silently drew his sword and hopped down. He beheaded the first one and the second jumped back in fear. "W-who are y-y-you?" The man looked into Naruto's red eyes. "Death!" Naruto swung his blade at the man, releasing a red wave of energy. It shot straight through the man and across the street, hitting a house. Naruto realized his mistake when he heard an alarm go off. "Crap!" He turned to see five soldiers behind him. Taking his chances he ran into the street, where he was surrounded by twenty more.

A chubby man with brown spiky hair, red battle gear and the symbol for food on his clothing walked up to him. "You are attacking the platoon of Uchiha Sasuke. As his third in command I, Chouji Akimichi, will deal with you!" The chubby man withdrew a bo-staff from his back and launched himself at Naruto. Naruto blocked the swing and was surprised at the strength the chubby man had./This guy is definitely stronger than these other guys./Naruto pushed the man back and kicked him in the face. The man flew into a house nearby and his soldiers surrounded Naruto yet again. "He just hurt Chouji-sama! Get him!" They rushed him with their weapons only for Naruto to leap into the air. He held his sword over his head and it glowed red with youki. "Eat this!" He slashed at the soldiers, demolishing most of them with the blast while others were simply knocked out. He landed and sheathed his sword. "I guess I just have to find the general now."

He started walking down the street until he heard a rumbling in a house. His eyes went wide as a giant meat tank started rolling his way. "DIE!" Naruto was sent flying into the air as the meat tank hit him head on. He reached for his sword but was hit by a piercing pain from behind. "Tsuuga!" Naruto coughed up blood as he fell towards a house. He looked at the mini tornado that had just smacked him away./What the hell?/He landed through the roof onto the floor of the second story. He hacked up blood as he struggled to stand up. "Man, these guys are a lot stronger than I thought." He looked out the window to see a feral looking guy now next to the chubby man."Did you get him Kiba?" Kiba grinned at Chouji." Of course! No way some loser is gonna survive my Tsuuga. How are we gonna explain this though?" Chouji shrugged. "Lets find his body I guess." Naruto focused and summoned the iron hide staff using his youki. He formed it into a giant club and jumped out the window. "Two on one is too easy!" He swung the club at the duo and watched as they scattered. Kiba quickly ran at Naruto and threw a punch. Naruto ducked and swung the club, throwing Kiba into the air. Naruto pivoted and swung the club a the oncoming meat tank, hitting it like a baseball. He grinned as it flew through several houses. "Heh, homerun." He reabsorbed the club and jumped away from the approaching Tsuuga. Kiba ended the technique and kicked Naruto as he passed by. Naruto rolled away as he recovered from the attack.

"Don't think that you can defeat us! You aren't even on our level!" Kiba pumped as much chakra as he could through his body. "Chouji now!" Naruto turned and saw a much larger meat tank headed his way. He looked as Kiba's body started turning into the far too familiar tornado. "Tsuuga!" Naruto settled into a stance and shifted to using chakra. "Alright then!" He focused chakra into his hands and caught both of the attacks, creating a crater on impact. "Ahh!" He struggled to hold on to the attacks as they became more powerful and dangerous. He grabbed onto them, pushing as much energy as he could to contain them, before redirecting the attacks and slamming them together, sending both Kiba and Chouji flying due to the shockwave. They landed on the ground on opposite sides of the street, clearly unconscious. Naruto sighed as he fell to the ground. "Man, those guys were something else. Is the general like them?" He got up and limped into a nearby house, where he quickly collapsed onto a couch. He drifted off before he knew it.

_Several Hours Later_

Sasuke gawked at the scene before him. He had left for a few hours to send a message to central headquarters, and returns to see his men destroyed. "What the hell is this?" Naruto awoke to Sasuke's yelling and yawned. "Man, what is that noise?" He walked outside and saw a boy his age with the hair of a duck's ass standing there. He was careful to note the guardless katana at his waste. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Are you responsible for this?" Naruto looked at the bodies thrown all over the street. "Yeah, I'm looking for the general. I took care of his men, so now I'm supposed to fight him." Sasuke's eyes twitched and his face became red. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Grandson of Madara Uchiha, Son of Fugaku Uchiha, and Brother of Itachi Uchiha! You can't hope to defeat me!" Naruto used his pinky to clean out his ear. "Yeah yeah, a lot of fancy names is all. Names mean nothing if you cant back it up. My name is Naruto and I'm gonna wipe the floor with ya!" Sasuke's glare turned into a grin. "Heh, some no clan loser trying to challenge me. How rich."

Naruto's eyes turned red and Sasuke failed to register the hit until he landed on the ground. "This no clan loser is gonna be your death!" Sasuke rubbed his cheek and jumped to his feet./I guess I should take this clown more seriously. I didn't even see him move./Sasuke drew his Kusanagi sword and pointed it at Naruto. "I'll end you Naruto." They charged at each other and Sasuke swung at Naruto, aiming to decapitate him. Naruto ducked under the swing and punched him several times in the gut, lifting him into the air. He grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and slammed him into the ground. Sasuke groaned as he stood up./What the hell? This loser is tough./Sasuke grinned as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I guess I'll really have to take you seriously. Pay close attention to my eyes." Naruto watched as his eyes turned red and began to spin. He felt dizzy as his surroundings began to darken. He growled as he heard Sasuke laugh. "Heh heh, what you're experiencing now is the Uchiha's greatest skill. The power of genjutsu!" Naruto felt Sasuke punch him several times in the face and stumbled back. He tried to throw a punch but hit nothing but air. "Heh heh, this technique completely distorts your senses. You'll never touch me." Naruto bent forward as Sasuke rammed his knee into his gut .He then punched him in the face, sending him skidding across the pavement. Naruto started to get to his feet when he was kicked in the chest. He rolled back onto the ground.

"Hahaha, what's wrong loser? Having trouble?" Sasuke walked towards Naruto with a confident grin./I'll finish this./He grabbed his Kusanagi and raised it into the air. He was thrown back when Naruto unleashed a wave of chakra from his body. "What the hell?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked straight at Sasuke. "What's wrong teme? Having trouble?" Sasuke growled as he stood up. "Dobe." Naruto drew his sword and blocked the swing from behind. Naruto kicked Sasuke away before giving chase. Sasuke swung gracefully at him, but Naruto evaded the strikes with practiced ease. Naruto then swung with a heavy slash intending to bisect him, only for Sasuke to block it. Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto back.

"How can you see my movements?" Naruto grinned as they swung at each other again, sparks flying from their blades. "Because I'm faster than you!" Their swords clashed again and again, neither being able to gain the upper hand. Naruto flipped over Sasuke and swung at his head. Sasuke blocked and opened his mouth. A jet of flames shot out and engulfed Naruto. "AGH!"Naruto hit the ground and started rolling. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto. "That all you can handle dobe?" Naruto shot up and tackled Sasuke to the ground, covering both of them in flames. Sasuke screamed as he tried to push Naruto off. Finally they rolled away from each other and put out the flames. Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "You're pretty good teme." Sasuke glared at the blond. "You have yet to see good'!" Sasuke pointed the Kusanagi at Naruto and closed his eyes. Naruto was confused until he heard a crackling.

He looked at Sasuke and saw the grin on his face. Then he felt it, searing pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a hole. He then heard the thunder hit behind him. The Kusanagi glowed wildly with lightning surrounding it. "Chidori Nagashi." Naruto stumbled forward in pain and coughed up blood. "Don't be upset, not too many people have had the honor of dying by this attack." Naruto fell to his knee, his grip on his blade tightening. His canines grew and became sharper and his sword blazed with youki. "I wont lose to a teme like you!" He swung it at Sasuke, launching a wave of fire at him. Sasuke jumped back and fired a Chidori Nagashi at the attack. They collided, creating an explosion. Naruto struggled to his feet and looked at Sasuke. "Not a bad attack. I'll show you a better one!"

Naruto pumped both youki and chakra into his blade, making the flames dance around it like a tornado. "Try this out! Burning Twister!" Naruto shot the twister at Sasuke, intent on ending his life. Sasuke jumped away and watched as a stand was incinerated by the attack./These flames are much stronger then his last attack./Naruto shot twister after twister at Sasuke, incinerating everything around them. Sasuke was forced to dodge the attacks until he was surrounded by the flames. Naruto launched one last twister at Sasuke and watched the resulting explosion by satisfaction. "Heh heh, bye teme." Lightning shot out from the smoke, surrounding Sasuke in a protective manner. Sasuke was breathing heavily and his clothes were charred. "You obviously aren't human, but demons cant use chakra. So I'm fighting some half breed, and being pushed this far. Hn, Chidori Senbon!" He launched lightning charged senbon at Naruto, forcing him to dodge. Naruto ran behind a building to avoid the onslaught of senbon. He was breathing heavily as well./Man, this guy wont go down. He isn't on Baa-chan, or Yusuke's level, but he is tough. If I were to be honest I'd say we're about even. I gotta think of something, my fire attacks wont work. Maybe pure chakra./

He pumped chakra through his body and shot out from behind the building. "Chakra Blast!" He fired the blast at Sasuke, knocking several Chidori Senbon out of the way. It hit Sasuke in the chest and sent him flying into a building. Naruto sighed as he fell back onto the ground./That was a rough one./Naruto's ears perked up as he heard the crackling again. "No!" He shot to his feet, only to be caught in an electric net. He looked around and saw the lightning being connected by the scattered senbon. "I wasn't expecting that blast attack, but it didn't matter." Naruto looked at Sasuke, trying not to lose consciousness. "I knew those senbon would never hit you, but they did allow me to set up my lightning encasing tech." Naruto screamed as he fought off the pain./Argh! This stupid lightning! How is he even using lightning? Isn't it supposed to be chakra?/ He then remembered his conversation with Sarutobi.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had been thinking about something he had seen in a village when Sarutobi returned with more tea. "Hey Saru-jiji, you said humans can use Chakra right?" Sarutobi nodded as he took a sip of tea. "That is correct my boy.""Then is that what they use to make fire and lightning and wind?" Sarutobi smiled at the boy's inquisitiveness. "Yes actually, but it isn't so simple. You see, humans have what are known as elemental affinities. This means they can use certain elements if they channel their chakra properly. For fire the person must have a burning passion, the strength to bend the fire to your will. For wind you must become a sharp edge, changing from a gentle summer breeze, to a fierce gale storm. For water you must be able to go with flow, remain calm and put the pressure on your opponent. For lightning you must become wild, striking down anything in your path. And for earth you must be solid, refusing to give in to anyone's demands. You must feel the emotion, the very essence of the element." Naruto was wide eyed. "Wow, thats so cool!"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto closed his eyes and began to take deep breathes. Sasuke looked at him curiously./What is he doing? He cant break free, my trap is going to kill him soon./Naruto let his chakra gently wrap around his body, then pushed it away in a violent gust as he exhaled. The wind blew the senbon away, dissipating the lightning net. Sasuke stood gaping. "What the hell? How did you-urgh! Never mind! I'll end this with my ultimate attack!" Sasuke started to gather chakra through his body, lightning crackling around him. "I don't need a conduit to use my lightning chakra either .Its just less taxing on my reserves. I'll show you the true form of the Chidori!"

Naruto struggled to catch his breath as he watched Sasuke prepare to end the fight./No good. I've barely got anything left .I have to use everything in this!/He gathered his remaining energy into his right arm. A wind silhouette of a fox formed around his arm. "I am Naruto, the Uzu no Kitsune!" Sasuke roared as his chakra formed into a lightning silhouette of an eagle ."I am Sasuke Uchiha, the Inazuma no Washi!" The two charged each other, bringing their fists back as they neared each other. Sasuke pushed his fist forward first, but noticed that his chakra was being pushed back./What?/He saw the shin and arm guards Naruto wore glowing intensely./Damn!/Naruto pushed his fist forward to meet Sasuke's. The Fox and Eagle clashed until the Fox tore through the Eagle. The Fox hit Sasuke and sent him flying into a wall. The imprint of a fox's face surrounded Sasuke on the wall, causing the wall to crumble on top of him. Naruto looked at the pile of rubble before starting to walk away./So thats the power of a general, huh? What did I get myself in to?/Using the last of his strength he left the village, walking until he found a forest. He sat against a tree and faded into unconsciousness.

_Several weeks later_

Naruto was sitting at a ramen stand in a random town in the Southern Lands. His body was covered in bandages, having visited one of the secret spots Yusuke placed on the map to help rest. He overheard two people talking at a table nearby. "Did you hear? Sasuke Uchiha's entire platoon was taken out at Kusa! Apparently by a single guy!""What? Thats crazy!""Apparently he's called the Uzu no Kitsune. Uchiha-sama was livid when he reported." Naruto grinned as he listened.

_Elsewhere in the Southern Lands_

A boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a blue outfit was walking through a field. His sword clattered at his side as he slowly walked, taking in the sights around him. He had what seemed to be an eternal smile plastered on his face." So this is the world below huh? This is gonna be fun."

_Southern Lands, War room_

Several figures were sitting around a table, while another sat on a throne behind them. He looked annoyed as the figures at the table bickered. "The description fits what I saw when I was chasing the girl.""Well why didn't you kill him?""He didn't seem to be a threat.""Anyone who can take on a general and his platoon is definitely a threat!" The figure on the throne had had enough. "SILENCE!" The figures at the table looked at him. "We will send Toguro's pawns to deal with him. According to the Uchiha's report, he sustained heavy damage before defeating the Uchiha. If he is just a bit stronger than Sasuke, then those people will be more then enough to handle him." The figures nodded before leaving. The man sighed before a grin appeared on his face. "Uzu no Kitsune, heh."

**End Chapter 4: Showdown! Clipping the Eagle's Wings!**

Ok, to clarify some things. Yes, Naruto is stronger than Sasuke, but he should have lost the fight. The reason he won was because of the chakra guards saving his ass several times. Like Sasuke's fire attack, which was severely weakened by the arm guard Naruto was wearing, the Lightning net, and Sasuke's Final attack Inazuma no Washi. Naruto was still hurt from his earlier fight, and a lot of the damage he did to Sasuke was due to surprise attacks. Now for power readings and Techniques!

Civilian: 1-24

Soldier: 25-99

General: 100-249

High General: 250-349

Commander: 350-499

High Commander: 500-699

Grand: 700-999

Bijuu: 1000+

Naruto: 140

Sasuke (Sharingan activated): 135

Sasuke (Normal) : 115

Kiba: 80

Chouji: 70

Meat Tank: Chouji expands his body using Chakra and rolls at his opponent intending to crush them.

Tsuuga : Kiba uses his chakra to turn into a drill, or tornado, and slice his opponents to bits.

Sharingan Genjutsu: Uchihas use this technique when an opponent looks into their eyes. They distort their opponents senses, rendering them helpless.

Fireball : Sasuke converts his chakra into fire and shoots a fireball from his mouth.

Chidori Nagashi: An enhanced version of Chidori, using a sword as a conduit, Sasuke is able to shoot bolts of lightning at his opponent.

Chidori Senbon: Sasuke charges senbon with lightning chakra to produce a paralyzing effect when it hits.

Lightning Net: Using scattered pieces of metal, Sasuke creates a field of lightning around his opponent.

Inazuma no Washi(Eagle of Lightning): An enhanced version of chidori, it turns the entire body it a weapon, shocking and piercing anything in its path.

Burning Twister: Unconsciously combining his wind chakra with his fire youki, Naruto combines the two elements to create a devastating tornado.

Uzu no Kitsune(Fox of the Whirlpool):Using wind or water natured chakra, Naruto creates a chakra fox and shoots it at his opponent.

**Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, this is Shikakitsune here! I hope you all enjoy another exciting chapter of Kingdom wars. And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the ideas expressed in this story. None of the Characters, City names, etc. are mine to claim. Now don't sue me!**

_Previously on Kingdom Wars:_

_Naruto was sitting at a ramen stand in a random town in the Southern Lands. His body was covered in bandages, having visited one of the secret spots Yusuke placed on the map to help rest. He overheard two people talking at a table nearby. "Did you hear? Sasuke Uchiha's entire platoon was taken out at Kusa! Apparently by a single guy!""What? Thats crazy!""Apparently he's called the Uzu no Kitsune. Uchiha-sama was livid when he reported." Naruto grinned as he listened._

**Kingdom Wars: The Smiling Sword of Heaven!**

Forest outside the City of Nagoya

Naruto sighed as he took another bite of the boar he had caught the day before. He was hiding in the forest to avoid be found by the Southern soldiers and had been lucky so far. The fight with the Uchiha's platoon had given him quite the name in the South, as it was almost unheard of for someone not affiliated with either side being able to best a general. Though as much as his newfound infamy annoyed him he was pleased to hear that the Uchiha and his two captains had survived their injuries. /Heh, I hope I get to fight those guys again./

He looked towards the city and pondered on what his next course of action should be. He had heard rumors about there being a powerful general stationed in Nagoya and figured it might be a good way to cause a ruckus. /The more trouble I stir up, the easier it is for people to help Jiji and Kono. These guys won't know what hit them!/ His ears started to twitch as the wind picked up, blowing leaves through the clearing he was resting in. He slowly set his food down as he stretched his senses as far as he could." Who's there?" A rain of kunai forced him to dodge farther into the forest and he was soon on the run. Though he couldn't see who was attacking him he could hear them jumping through the trees. Suddenly he tripped on something and found himself being suspended in midair. Laughing alerted him to his attackers.

A blue skinned woman wearing a red Chinese style dress was seen holding a whip that Naruto could only assume was currently wrapped around his legs. He noticed the small horn on her forehead and the smirk on her face. A small figure wrapped in a cloak appeared next to her. The woman tightened her grip on the whip before speaking. "I was expecting more from the man that defeated and Uchiha." The little man chuckled before adding in his two cents. "You know those monkey eyed fools are all just a bunch of braggarts. None of them could ever hope to handle demons like us." Naruto was about to respond until he felt a blow strike his back that could have easily shattered stone. The whip released him and he flew through the tree line, crashing into the bark of a tree twenty feet away. He coughed up blood, struggling to remain conscious as he looked at the beast that struck him. A giant red ogre stood where he had been hanging, easily reaching fifteen feet in height. He wielded a giant metal mace that was clearly responsible for the blow he felt.

"What the hell do you guys want with me?" His response was weak, but he stood strong as he gathered as much energy as he could. The woman looked on in mild amusement. "Oh you survived that? Now that's impressive, right Inmaki?" The little man shrugged as he revealed the claws he was wearing. "I suppose so Miyuki. Or maybe Gokumonki just went easy on the kid." The red beast let loose as laugh that Naruto almost mistook for a roar. "As if I'd take it easy on a little runt like that. The kid's hide is just a little tougher than we thought." "Then we'll just have to go all out."

Naruto's eyes widened as the little man vanished in thin air and Miyuki started to charge at him. He dodged as she swung her whip at throat and quickly swatted it away with his sword. He let loose a wave of flames in her direction before blocking the invisible strike aimed at his back. He kicked his invisible foe away as Miyuki ducked under the flames, letting them crash into Gokumonki. The ogre simply patted the flames out before walking towards the fight. Naruto slashed at Miyuki in a frantic manner, allowing her to sway in between his swings and elbow him in the gut. Naruto stumbled back from the blow before both her and his opponent were forced to dodge the massive mace the landed where they had just been.

Naruto had no time to recover as he felt a sharp pain run across his back. He back-handed Inmaki before the little man was able to retreat, but was too weak to deliver an effective strike. Miyuki's whip soon found its way around his throat and clawed at the object threatening to choke him out. As he started to lose consciousness he felt the whip's hold loosen and heard the sound of cloth and skin being cut. He turned to see a figure standing over the now bleeding Miyuki. The last thing he saw was the figure raise it's blade in the air before beheading her.

/

Gokumonki watched as the newcomer beheaded his long time partner. It appeared to be a young man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue uwagi and hakama. The man looked up at Gokumonki with a smile plastered on his face. "Sorry your friend had to die, but she was about to do something I can't allow." Gokumonki roared as he lifted his mace and slammed it into the man, expecting to crush him. However, the mace was held in place by the tip of the man's blade. The ogre struggled to even make the man budge as he put all of his strength behind the swing. "Die you rodent!" He saw the man mutter something under his breath before the blade extended, cutting straight through the mace and into the ogre's arm. With a quick flick of the wrist the beast's arm was sent flying through the forest, never to be reunited with its body. Gokumonki screamed as he grabbed the stump where his arm once was.

"AHHHHHH! MY ARM!" While he screamed in agony Inmaki appeared behind the man and slashed through his back. The attack went through the man's back, revealing itself to be an after image. The man reappeared next to Naruto and began shaking him. Inmaki twitched at the sight, angry at being dismissed so easily. As he started to walk towards them he noticed one half of his vision sliding downwards. "Wha-", was all he managed to say before his body fell to pieces. The figure looked at Gokumonki's figure thrashing around in pain before sighing. He smiled at the ogre and pointed his sword at him. "It'll all be over soon."

_Nagoya- several hours later_

Naruto jumped up out of bed, wincing in pain as he moved. His eyes scanned the room in a frantic manner, unsure of whether he was dead or simply captured. It was a rather bland room, having only a desk and a few chairs next to the bed. He looked out the window at the busy streets. / It must be the late afternoon with how dark its getting./ He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening, revealing the man that he could only assume either saved his life or was about to kill him. The man smiled and waved at him in an eerie manner.

"Hello there, I'm Seta Sojiro. I'm really impressed with how you're still alive after the injuries you received earlier." Naruto sweat dropped at Sojiro's rather blunt comment. "Uh, thanks. I'm Naruto no Uzu. I guess you saved me from those guys huh?" Sojiro nodded. "I saw you about to be killed and something told me I should help you. I get the feeling we are going to be good friends Naruto. Oh, and your sword is in the other room along with our meals. There are some clothes in the top drawer of the desk, so come out when you're ready." Sojiro then left Naruto on his own to get dressed. Naruto looked down and realized that his upper body was once again covered in bandages. Sighing he pulled out an orange kimono that was in the desk.

When he went into what appeared to be the common room of an apartment or hotel he saw Sojiro eating miso soup with rice and fish. The room had several couches, a table which Sojiro was currently eating at and a stand with a decent sized tv on it. He sat down opposite Sojiro and began eating his meal. After a few minutes of eating his curiosity caught up to him. "So, not that I'm not grateful for you saving me, but what were you doing in that forest anyway?" Sojiro placed his bowl down and smiled at Naruto, something that was becoming creepier by the second. "I'm currently on a mission to find some people and on my way to find them I just happened to stumble upon what would've been your murder."

Naruto nodded before smiling back at the man. "Well thanks! I would've been toast if you hadn't showed up! How did you manage to beat them anyway? Those guys were no pushovers!" Sojiro laughed as he listened to the blond. "Those individuals were not strong. There are few people on this plane that I would consider strong." Naruto rose a brow at that before voicing his obvious questions. " What do you mean they weren't strong? And this plane? Are you an alien or something?" Sojiro stood up and walked towards the door. "Something like that. I need to run some errands, but if you need anything simply call room service. We are currently in the heart of Nagoya in case you were wondering. Don't worry about that right now though, just rest up. We're going investigating tomorrow."

Naruto nodded as Sojiro stepped out, resuming his meal as the door closed. /That guy sure is weird, but he can't be all bad. He did save my life after all./ Once he finished his meal he went back to his room and quickly fell asleep.

_Nagoya- red light district late night_

Sojiro smiled as he walked through the seedy underbelly of the city. The numerous offers of a 'good time' and strange drugs did little to faze him as he continued along his way. He stopped outside of an opium den called Komagata's. He stepped inside and was greeted by a chubby little man at the front desk. "Hello there and welcome to Komagata's! My name is Shuji sir. How may I be of service?" "I'm looking for a woman by the name of Yumi." Shuji blinked a few times before pointing to a flap near the back of the den. "The boss is back there, but enter at your own risk. She can have a bit of a temper." Sojiro nodded and entered into the back room.

Upon entering he saw a tall woman with purple hair and hazel eyes. She was rather beautiful, though it was far beyond his capabilities to feel any sort of attraction. Her eyes lit up as she noticed him. "Well if it isn't Seta-kun. I haven't seen you in ten years. You've grown bigger since then." Sojiro smiled as he sat down across from her. "A lot has happened since my master last brought me here. I'm now the one in charge of clean ups." Yumi rose a brow at this before a sly grin adorned her face. "And here I thought this was a pleasant visit. Who do you need information on?"

/

_Next day_

Naruto stretched as he watched the sunlight come in through the window. Despite the beating he had received the day before he was feeling much better. He absently wondered if Sojiro was some type of healer. He found his pack that his new friend had thankfully grabbed and put on his spare set of clothes. "Alright! Its time to find this general and pay him back!" He entered the common area to find Sojiro reading the newspaper as he ate some rice. Sojiro looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning. I trust you're feeling better than before." Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! Are you like a healer or something?"

Sojiro laughed and resumed reading the paper. "Not at all, its just basic healing that all cleansers are required to know." Naruto nodded in understanding before realizing he had no idea what that meant. "Wait, what the hell is a cleanser?" Sojiro calmly turned a page before responding. "A person that I hope you never have to be on the wrong end of." A chill went down Naruto's spine and he wisely chose not to ask anymore questions. He sat down at the table and ate some of the rice and miso soup that had been set out for him. Silence reigned over the room until Sojiro stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm afraid I have some errands to attend to today and then I will be leaving this evening. I'll be sure to find you before I leave so please enjoy the day. Also, do be careful. I believe some people may be looking for you." I set a poster on the table for Naruto to see and then left chuckling to himself. Naruto looked at the poster, his eyes going wide at what he saw. "Wanted dead or alive!"

/

Naruto sighed as he readjusted the hood on his cloak. He was attempting to gather information on his next target, but with the hood making him appear less than friendly it wasn't going well. /Man, this is such a pain. I didn't think the teme would give them such a good description./ The only information he had been able to gather was that the strongest person in the city was a man by the name of Toguro. Other than that he had no real leads. At the moment he was now looking for a place to eat and maybe gather more intel. He stopped when he saw a ramen stand. "Ra-ra-ramen!"

The stand owners looked startled before grinning at their new customer. It was a nice elderly man and his young daughter. The elderly man was handling the cooking while the young woman was taking orders. "Hello there sir, my name is Ayame. What can I get for you?" Naruto grinned as he ordered two miso ramen, two chicken ramen and two pork. Ayame was about to protest until he assured her he could handle it. As he sat waiting a young boy, likely no older than eight or nine, came up to the stand. He was wearing little more than rags and was rather beaten up. Upon seeing the boy Ayame rushed from behind the counter to check on him. He smiled weakly at the girl, but you could tell from his eyes how much pain he was in. "Kousuke! What happened to you? Who did this?"

Kousuke coughed into his hands before looking up at Ayame. "Toguro's men came to my father's shop. We didn't have enough money, so he beat us. My father tried to fight back and they took him with them. I couldn't…I couldn't stop them." His brown eyes were brimming with tears as he explained the situation to her. Naruto turned to the duo with a confused look. "That Toguro guy, isn't he a Southern Soldier?" Ayame spit on the ground in disgust at the mention of his name. "That's one of his titles, but in reality he is nothing but a thug. All of the shopkeepers and inns and restaurants in the city pay 'protection' money to him and anyone that doesn't is beaten…or worse."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. "Where does this guy stay?" Kousuke looked up at Naruto with a pleading look in his eye. "Are you gonna go fight Toguro? Can you please save my father? If someone doesn't hurry they'll…they'll…". Naruto patted Kousuke on the head and grinned at the boy. "No worries kid, I'll save your dad. Now you guys have to tell me where he is." Ayame pointed to a skyscraper across the city. "That's where the 'soldiers' stay. But please eat first while I tend to Kousuke. You'll need as much strength as you can get." Naruto nodded as Ayame too Kousuke into the back area to clean him up.

/

_Toguro's Skyscraper/Headquarters_

The sun was beginning to set as Naruto walked up to the behemoth of a building. He was surprised to see a familiar face upon arriving. "Ah, Naruto-san? You have business here too?" Naruto blinked as he looked at Sojiro. "Yeah, I need to beat up this Toguro guy!" Sojiro smiled as he heard that. "What a coincidence! I also have a meeting with him. Shall we go together?" Without waiting for his reply Sojiro walked into the building by blowing the doors away with some invisible force. Naruto stared wide eyed as his companion walked past the approaching soldiers before vanishing. The soldiers didn't seem to notice as they continued on towards Naruto. "Halt citizen! You're under arrest for assaulting a military base!" Naruto was about to protest, stepping back as they drew their weapons, when he remembered why he had came. "Oh yeah, I'm here to beat you guys."

Upon hearing his words the soldiers charged, ready to impale him. Weaving through the sea of opponents, Naruto waited until he was in the middle before he unsheathed his sword. Charging it with youki and chakra he swung the blade as he spun on his heels. "Burning twister!" The soldiers closest to him were pulled in by the attack, being burned and sliced simultaneously. The soldiers outside of the twister were blown back, but other wise unharmed.

As the attack died down one of the more impatient soldiers charged in hoping to catch Naruto with his spear. Naruto side stepped the weapon and backhanded the man. Parrying two more attacks with his sword he launched himself into the sea of opponents. He jump kicked one in the head before using the momentum to head butt another in the stomach. He then lifted the man up and swung him into the group charging him from behind.

Naruto frowned as only more and more soldiers were showing up. /I was trying to avoid killing too many of these guys, but I'll never make to the Toguro guy at this rate./ Charging his youki and chakra into his, he looked around him at his opponents. "Sorry guys, but you're in my way!" He unleashed another much larger Burning twister, some of it scorching and slicing into the building. The soldiers were blown away, some literally, and the entire section of the surrounding street was demolished. "Man, I really over did it." He took a few minutes to recover before rushing inside.

_Top floor of Toguro's headquarters_

A rather tall and tan man was sitting at a desk, staring at the monitor before him. He was wearing regular blue jeans, a dark green shirt and a forest green jacket with sun glasses adorning his face. He was emotionless as he watched the carnage taking place, even as another man entered the room. The man was easily as tall as the first, with a strangely triangular head and a blue body suit. He bowed to the man before speaking.

"Commander Toguro, it would appear that the one we sent the Triad after has come to us. Clearly the fools underestimated the boy." Toguro grunted as he heard the news. "I'd rather not have you underestimate him as well. Go handle him and don't go easy." The man nodded and disappeared. Once he had left Toguro spoke again. "You can come out now. You're doing a horrible job of hiding yourself."

Suddenly Sojiro walked out of the wall having somehow blended in. He smiled at Toguro as he walked forward. "I'm impressed Mr. Toguro, I wasn't expecting for you to sense me so easily. I need to discuss one of your business partners."

/

Naruto had just knocked out another soldier as he continued climbing the stairs. He knew he was nearing the top, but he was beginning to tire. Suddenly, as he reached the next level, something came crashing through the wall and slammed into him. He was sent flying through the opposite wall and into a dojo. He wiped the blood from his lip as he stood up and eyed the hole. /What the hell was that?/

He saw a large figure shoot towards him from the hole and quickly dodged to the side. As he steadied himself he was unaware that the figure was already behind him. He felt the fist slam into his back and was sent across the floor yet again. Finally, as he came to a stop he was able to see his attacker. The large man with the triangular head watched him impassively as he rose to his feet.

Finally the man began to speak. "I expected more from someone who was able to handle the Triad, but I suppose it does not matter. I, Senkaku, shall be the end of you." Naruto had no time to respond as Senkaku shot towards at speeds he didn't think a man his size could reach. It took all of his efforts to avoid the man's insane rushes. /Holy crap, why is this guy so fast! I can barely keep up!/ After dodging another rush Naruto drew his sword and fired a flame wave at Senkaku. Senkaku simply punched the attack out of existence, causing Naruto's jaw to drop.

Senkaku then stopped and grabbed for something behind his back, "If you shall use a weapon, then so shall I?" He brought his hands back in front of him to reveal two knuckle blades that looked more like mini cleavers. "Holy crap man! Why do you even need those?" Senkaku ignored his prey and shot forward yet again, set on eliminating the blond buffoon. Naruto blocked and parried all the now much deadlier punches, but he was well aware of the difference in their strength. /I don't know if I could beat this guy at full strength, let alone with how tired I am. How strong is that Toguro guy if this is a henchman?/

The continued to trade blows, blocking and parrying each others strikes, as Senkaku slowly pushed Naruto up against the wall. Naruto, needing to create some room to breath, poured youki into the blade and let loose the largest stream of flames he could manage. Senkaku covered his face and took the attack, softening the blow with his chakra. Naruto then propelled himself off the wall and landed on the other side of the dojo. As the flames dispersed Senkaku stood relatively unharmed.

Naruto felt a rage flowing through him at the sight. "What the hell does it take to kill you!" Senkaku lowered his harms to reveal a fire of his own in his eyes. "I was just about to ask the same thing. You know you can't beat me, why don't you just give up?" Naruto held out his sword and pumped as much of his remaining youki as he could afford through his body. His eyes glowed a dangerous shade of red. "I'll never give up! Especially not against a thug like you!"

Senkaku sighed as he readied himself. "Then I'll just have to crush you." They both blurred out of sight, leaving streaks of red and blue as trails. They sped around the room, clashing with their blades whenever they crossed. Naruto launched another flame wave at Senkaku, anticipating his counter strike which cancelled it out. He used the distraction to get behind him and slashed with all his might. To his surprise he slashed through an after image before feeling something cut his back.

The blow from behind sent him flying yet again, although it was lucky for him this time. He crashed into the wall and coughed up blood. He barely had time to raise his sword before he narrowly avoided a strike to the head. A thin cut appeared along his neck and he lunged at what he knew would be an after image. Soaring through it, he continued to run across the room, hoping to find a way to catch him off guard.

/He's too fast! Way too fast for someone his size and skill level! There must be some downside to his speed!/ He fell down to the ground as he felt an attack coming. While the strike flew over his head he slashed at Senkaku's leg. Senkaku was just quick enough to jump away with his leg still attached, though he did gain a gash along it. Senkaku glanced at the wound before scoffing.

"This type of wound means nothing to me." He started to blur around the room again until Naruto heard a crack. He looked around until he saw Senkaku on the ground holding onto his now broken leg. He let out a roar that Naruto hadn't thought he was capable of. "AHHHHH! MY LEG! YOU BRAT!" Senkaku tried to launch himself at Naruto on one leg, but Naruto easily evaded the clumsy rush.

Naruto sheathed his blade and sighed. "Its over now." Senkaku was about to respond until he felt a cut along his back and blood sprayed the ground behind him. "Heh, you little brat." He fell to the ground in a heap, life slowly leaving him. Naruto watched on in somber silence. /He was too fast for his own body to handle for too long. What insane opponents./ Naruto limped towards the stairwell and continued on his journey.

_Top floor- Toguro's office_

Naruto sighed as he finally neared his destination. He stopped as he heard voices talking about something. "-is all I know about his whereabouts. Not that it matters anyway, I can't just allow you walk out of my office." "That's too bad, I wanted to let you live Mr. Toguro. Oh well, I have my orders as do you." Naruto ran into the room to see Sojiro talking to of a giant of a man dressed in green.

Sojiro smiled at Naruto and waved. "Naruto-san, you finally made it! This is Toguro." Toguro looked at Naruto and frowned. "So you're the kid that's been causing trouble huh? Hunting down generals and soldiers like it's a sport. I thought Senkaku could have handled you, but it looks like I have two bugs to crush." As he spoke his muscles started to bulge, eventually ripping right through his clothes. His jacket and shirt were completely destroyed and his pants had been turned into shorts.

The transformation continued as his skin took on a grey hue and Naruto started to feel weak. Toguro started to walk towards the duo, leaving craters wherever he stepped. Naruto started to panic and looked at Sojiro only to see him still smiling calmly. He placed his hand on the hilt of his blade and stepped in front of Naruto. "Do not worry Naruto-san, I will handle this fight."

Toguro suddenly shot forward with his fist cocked back to smash through him. Naruto went wide eyed as the giant fist ripped through Sojiro like paper. Toguro grinned until Sojiro faded out, revealing it to be an after image. He turned around to see Sojiro standing at his desk, at least twenty feet away. He moved to strike again only for his body to start falling into pieces. He tried to speak but his body had already become a pile of blood, skin and bones before his mind could register the situation.

Naruto stared weakly at the disturbing scene before him. Sojiro grabbed some papers from Toguro's desk and tucked them in his pocket. He then walked towards the door and patted Naruto on the back. "Now that that's done, shall we go save the prisoners?" Naruto nodded, still in shock from what he had witnessed. /What is this guy?/

/

The sun was setting as three figure's walked towards the Ichiraku ramen stand. Naruto was supporting Kousuke's father as they traveled. Ayame and Kousuke couldn't help the smiles threatening to split their faces when the group arrived. Kousuke barreled into his father, sending both of them crashing into the ground. "Father! You're alright!" The man cried as he hugged his son, unable to contain his joy. "I'm ok son. I'm ok."

Ayame looked at Naruto with a kind smile on her face. "Thank you so much sir. This city can't thank you enough." Naruto grinned as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, no need to thank me. Its what heroes do after all." Sojiro patted Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention. "It was fun meeting you Naruto-san, but I'm afraid we must part ways for now. I need to complete my mission." Naruto nodded and looked off into the distance.

"Thank you Sojiro…for everything. I know I would have died if you hadn't showed up. Next time we meet I'll be strong enough to save you!" Sojiro smiled at that before walking off. "The day that has to happen, Naruto-san, is the day a demon, an angel and a human are forced to work together." Naruto laughed as he watched Sojiro walk off into the distance.

/

_Several miles away from Nagoya City_

Naruto had a grin on his face as he carried his new prize possession. "Heh heh, Ayame-chan you're the greatest!" As he walked the sound of swishing ramen broth could be heard from inside the bag he was carrying.

**Chapter 5: The Smiling Blade of Heaven End!**

Hey readers! I hope you all like this one, I put a lot of work into it! Here goes the power readings, even though it spoils a little bit for Sojiro. Please remember to review!

Power readings

Civilian: 1-24

Soldier: 25-99

General: 100-249

High General: 250-349

Commander: 350-499

High Commander: 500-699

Grand: 700-999

Bijuu: 1000+

Naruto: 165

Senkaku: 180

Miyuki: 165

Inmaki: 145

Gokumonki: 200

Sojiro: 965

Younger Toguro: 450


End file.
